Pesadilla
by Sandy1994
Summary: Situado poco después del capitulo despertar. Katara sufre pesadillas cada noche y encontrará consuelo donde menos se esperaría...


Chillé con voz aguda y me incorporé súbitamente.

Respiración descompasada.

Latidos descontrolados.

Sudor frío

Palidez mortuoria

Piernas temblorosas

Ojos infestados en lágrimas…

Había vuelto a tener aquella jodida pesadilla. Gemí y sumergí los dedos en mi melena, tomando una recomendable cantidad de aire. Maldita sea. Yo no podía seguir así…Simplemente acabaría loca. O peor.

Creí que cuando él despertara, dejaría de tener aquel horrible sueño…Pero seguía repitiéndose cada noche. Martirizándome. Torturándome cruelmente.

Siempre era el mismo desde hacia 3 meses. Mi subconsciente recreaba aquel terrible día en Ba Sing Se…

Aang brillando con una fuerza esplendorosa, impresionante, poderosa…Y de repente, un rayo atravesando su espalda. Mi corazón dejando de latir por el horror. Yo abrazándome a él. Su figura, débil, frágil, malherida y rota…Totalmente destrozada. Yo desgarrándome de dolor, escapando con él en mis brazos. Su piel pálida, más fría que nunca. Helada. Su cuerpo inerte. Sus latidos extinguiéndose hasta desaparecer. Su respiración apagándose…Hasta dejar de existir. Silencio.

Me estremecí, abrazándome a mi misma y negando con la cabeza. Aang ya estaba completamente a salvo…Había despertado. La pesadilla en que se había convertido mi vida tendría que haber terminado ya. Pero, tristemente, no era así y cada noche me despertaba llorando por aquel sueño.

Suspiré. Repetir el peor día de mi vida no era plato de buen gusto. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, dejé caer mis pies hasta el borde de la cama y me estremecí al sentir el frío metal bajo mi piel. La verdad, aquel barco no acababa de convencerme.

Sin molestarme en recogerme el cabello, me calcé las botas, me cubrí con la capa de la nación del fuego y salí de mi cuarto, o mejor dicho camarote…Subí las escaleras intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible y la luz de la luna fue lo primero que me saludó al salir a la intemperie. Luego una brisa salada me desordenó el cabello.

Me arrebujé en la capa a forma de manta, sintiendo un escalofrío helado travesando mi piel.

Miré al cielo de nuevo. Cientos de estrellas decoraban la negrura de la noche, rodeando de puntos brillantes a la que fue el primer amor de mi hermano…Aquella noche había una blanca luna llena. Tan inalcanzable, tan impresionante, tan radiante…

Habría disfrutado mejor de aquel espectáculo si no fuese por la presión que sentía en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, analizándome a mi misma. Ciertamente, no me acababa de entender. No sabía bien porque seguía con aquella angustia nocturna, cuando sabía perfectamente que mi amigo estaba sano y salvo, durmiendo a pata suelta en su cuarto. Me estaba deprimiendo demasiado cuando ya no había motivo.

Había tocado fondo cuando estuve apunto de perderle…Lo más normal es que todo fuese subida a partir de entonces. No existía un subsuelo emocional al que seguir bajando. Pero por algún motivo, me había quedado atascada en aquel estado de intensa preocupación…Tenía que hacer algo. Algo que pudiese aligerar un poco el dolor…

Incluso antes de poder procesar aquello, me di cuenta que había abandonado la popa del barco, para trasladarme de nuevo hacia los camarotes. Me encontraba ante uno en concreto. Tragué saliva. La puerta de Aang.

Antes de cuestionarme lo moralmente ético de aquella situación, giré el pomo y empujé la pesada puerta con lentitud hasta tenerla entreabierta. Me colé ágilmente en el interior y cerré tras de mi.

La imagen que vi entonces hizo que mi corazón se disparase a una velocidad exagerada, inspirándome perturbación, ternura y unas exageradas ganas de comérmelo a besos…Sentí la sangre concentrándose en mis pómulos y de inmediato, me reprimí a mi misma por tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre él. Justamente sobre él. Pero es que era tan guapo…

Aang se encontraba durmiendo boca abajó, con una mejilla aplastada contra la almohada y la boca entreabierta…Una de sus manos colgaba despreocupadamente a través del colchón igual que su pierna.

Reprimí una risita y mordiéndome el labio inferior avancé hasta donde estaba, colocándole bien la pierna bajo las mantas para después sentarme a su lado en el colchón. Suspiré sin dejar de mirarle. La luz que profería Yue a través de la enorme escotilla me ayudaba a ver con claridad sus dulces facciones. Parecía un ángel con esa expresión de paz y ternura adornando su rostro mientras dormía. Era la definición perfecta de adorable.

Sonreí suavemente y me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrarme acariciando el corto cabello color café que había crecido en su cabeza. Y, curiosamente, a pesar de saber que aquello estaba mal, no podía parar. No podía dejar de hundir los dedos en su cabello, tras las orejas, en el flequillo, la frente y la mejilla…

Se suponía que yo era la mayor. Yo la influencia y él, el influenciable. ¿Entonces porque me afectaba de ese modo la calidez de su piel? Tocarle era algo adictivo.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y negué con la cabeza, obligándome a retirar la mano hasta mi regazo. Estaba loca, era eso, claro. Había perdido el juicio. ¿Cómo me permitía tener aquellos pensamientos hacia Aang?

¡Era como mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano pequeño! Aquel al que debo proteger, cuidar, alentar, animar, ayudar… ¡Pero nunca desear!

Gemí enterrando la cara entre las manos. ¿A quien quería engañar? Desde el accidente en Ba Sing Sé, algo muy fuerte (incluso más fuerte que yo) y fuera de control estaba creciendo en mi interior. Un sentimiento que yo consideraba detestable y realmente molesto. Yo no había pedido sentirme así…No quería sentirme así.

Me había intentado convencer de que aquello era amor de madre. Aquel amor por lo que darías todo hacia alguien especial…Pero realmente, no era ese tipo de cariño el que me inspiraba Aang…Ya no.

Porque me sonrojaba cada vez que me sonreía.

Porque una corriente eléctrica me atacaba al tocar su piel.

Porque los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban al tenerlo cerca.

Porque se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca cuando me dedicaba esa mirada…

Ya no había nada que hacer, maldita sea. Estaba enamorada de él. Lo sabía, por mucho que me esforzara en negarlo. Estaba enamorada de su dulzura, de su inocencia, de su amabilidad, de su alegre forma de ser, de sus preciosos ojos grises, de su risa, de sus tatuajes, de su inmenso corazón, de su encantadora sonrisa…

Lo sentí, me di cuenta, o lo supe (no importa) en el terrible momento en el que creí que había muerto. Porque lo primero que pensé fue: "Si él muere, yo voy detrás. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Aang."

Y una vez dicho eso, no hubo forma humana posible de echarse a atrás. Estaba atrapada. Condenada a amarle desesperadamente. Quisiese o no. Y en realidad, no quería.

Por dos simples motivos: El primero y el de menor importancia, era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y algo así como mi hermano…El pequeño. Y el segundo motivo, el que realmente me hacia encogerme de terror, era porque él era el Avatar…Y si yo lo distraía de sus tareas, ponía mucho en juego. Demasiado. Nos arriesgábamos a perder la guerra o peor…A que él muriese.

Me estremecí. No. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por aquello. No lo soportaría. Me negaba en redondo a volver a sufrir de ese modo.

Por esos motivos (egoístas o no) yo no quería amar a Aang…Y por esos mismos motivos, él no podría enterarse de lo que yo sentía. Al menos no aún.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volví a colocar una mano en su cabello y me dediqué a acariciarle furtivamente, deslizando mis dedos desde la entrada del pelo hasta la mejilla. Una y otra vez, cosa que producía un agradable cosquilleo electrizante en la yema de mis dedos.

Dejé reposar mi mano en su pómulo y con un suspiro, miré hacia la ventana, por donde entraba el brillo de la luna.

¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?- le susurré suavemente a Yue.

Yo si fuese tú volver a mi cuarto- respondió una voz haciéndome soltar un respingo.

Con un jadeo, giré la cabeza para encontrarme directamente con la mirada de Aang, el cual seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos abiertos y mirando simultáneamente mi rostro y la mano que aun tenía sobre su mejilla. Un rubor cubría a esta. Y otro igual afloró en mi piel.

Aparté la mano a toda prisa, como si mi amigo quemase.

¡Aang! Me has…Me has asustado.

No era mi intención- reposó él dando la vuelta para quedar boca arriba.- Pero más asustado debería estar yo…Tengo una intrusa en mi cuarto.

P-perdón- esquivé su mirada, avergonzada. No tenía claro donde mirar- Ya me voy.

¡No!- gritó de inmediato, deteniendo antes de que pudiese incorporarme. El tono de su voz sonó más urgente del debido- Es decir…No hace falta…Yo…Lo de volver a tu cuarto lo decía en broma.

Ah…- no se me ocurría que más contestar.

Un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó del camarote. En el transcurso del cual, yo no sabía ni que hacer ni que comentar. Me estaba devanando los sesos para decir algo, pero Aang se me adelantó.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo…- bajé la mirada, sin estar segura de que contestar. Quizás la opción de la verdad no fuese tan mala. O quizás, solo media verdad- Tuve una pesadilla y…buscaba compañía. No me atrevía a ir al cuarto de Toph porque ya sabes que carácter tiene…Y a Sokka es imposible despertarle.

Ajam…- Aang sonrió con dulzura y se incorporó. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó en la cama.

¿Te duele mucho?- pregunté de inmediato, llena de ansiedad. Negó tranquilamente.

Cada vez menos…Gracias a ti…

Suspiré y me dediqué a mirar la luna de nuevo. Aquel tema solo conseguía entristecerme más.

No hice nada extraordinario…

Me salvaste la vida- Aang me tomó el mentón, obligándome a girar la cara para mirarle. Tragué saliva, sintiendo como mi corazón se descoordinaba ¿Notaría él lo rápido que latía?- Eso es algo extraordinario- sonrió- Tu eres extraordinaria…

Abrí la boca, pero ningún sonido quiso salir de ella así que la volví a cerrar haciendo chocar mis dientes. Aang me dejó ir la barbilla lentamente, permitiéndome procesar de nuevo.

Yo ¿Extraordinaria?- solté una risita que sonó un tanto nerviosa- Te recuerdo que aquí no soy yo la fuerza cósmica del universo capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos ni el puente que divide dos mundos y mantiene el equilibrio…

Aang rodó los ojos, haciendo una mueca.

Mujer, dicho así…Pero no hace falta ser el Avatar para ser especial…Cada uno tiene algo único dentro suyo. Eso te incluye a ti…

Sí…Soy única…Exactamente igual que todos los demás ¿No? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

El maestro aire se carcajeo alegremente y después me miró.

Créeme, si pudieses verte con los ojos que yo te veo, sabrías de que hablo…

Me sonrojé y me lo quedé mirando como una completa idiota.

Emm…Bueno…Yo…

¿Quieres contarme esa pesadilla?- me ofreció él con amabilidad, interrumpiendo mi ajetreado discurso.

De inmediato, un fuerte dolor golpeó mi pecho, haciéndome encoger. Negué observando las sábanas con tristeza.

No…Preferiría que no…

Aang buscó mi mirada, intentando descifrar mi desolación. Al parecer, había conseguido contagiarle de ella…

Te sentirás mejor…

No puedes ayudarme en esto- me lamenté con voz queda.

A veces solo se necesita que alguien nos escuche- me comentó él. Suspiré- ¿Recuerdas cuando yo tenía pesadillas sobre los monjes del aire? Cuando te lo conté ya no volví a tenerlas más.

Es que no es algo que pueda contarte…Y menos a ti.

¿Cómo que menos a mi?- preguntó alzando las cejas para después juntarlas.- Katara, soy tu amigo…Puedes contármelo todo. Lo que sea.

Miré como mis manos se retorcían de nerviosismo. No. Desde luego, todo no. Le miré con intensidad.

A veces, hay secretos que es mejor que lo sigan siendo…

Sinceridad ante todo, es el lema de los maestros aire- dijo él muy solemnemente.

Mis asuntos son solo míos- repliqué con media sonrisa burlona.

¿El lema de los maestros agua?- preguntó Aang, escéptico.

No, el mío.

Ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo. Que bien me sentaba aquello…

De acuerdo. Si no me lo quieres decir, podemos jugar.

¿Jugar?- repetí frunciendo el ceño con preocupación- Aang, sigues estando malherido. Necesitas- reposo- absoluto- le di un toquecito en la nariz con cada palabra de la última frase.

Tranquila- suspiró él, exasperado- No haré sobreesfuerzos…A no ser que tengas miedo a que me contracture un dedo.

Pestañeé, confusa.

¿A que quieres jugar exactamente?

Me mostró una irresistible, encantadora y traviesa sonrisa.

¡Guerra de pulgares!- exclamó con ilusión.

¿Guerra de pulgares?- repetí sorprendida.

Claro… ¿Sabes como se juega?

Sí…Pero no es muy divertido.

Por eso quiero hacerlo más interesante…Mira, cada vez que uno pierda, tendrá que contarle un secreto al otro.

Alcé las cejas.

¿Así es como pretendes averiguar lo que he soñado?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

Tarde o temprano se te acabarán los secretos y tendrás que decirme ese.

Se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio y con un rápido movimiento, tomó una de mis manos, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo sufriese un escalofrío de gozo. Entrelazamos los dedos, con los pulgares en alto, nos preparamos para luchar.

Te aviso que soy buena- le previne con una sonrisa- Aun tienes tiempo para retirarte.

¡Ja! No sabes a quien te enfrentas- dijo Aang fingiendo orgullo. Me reí.- Allá vamos…Un, dos, tres, declaro una guerra de pulgares…

Los dedos de los dos empezaron a contorsionarse por nuestras manos unidas, intentado atrapar al otro. Al cabo de pocos segundos, conseguí apresar la uña de Aang bajo mi dedo.

Te lo dije…

Que rabia…

Venga, cuéntame un secreto.

Está bien…Cuando era pequeño, estornudé y salí disparado en el aire, quedando atrapado en la copa de un árbol. Después me daba miedo bajar e hicieron falta 12 monjes expertos para descolgarme.

Me carcajeé echando la cabeza.

¿En serio?

Sí…Pero es embarazoso, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Asentí y volvimos a levantar los pulgares, de nuevo moviéndolos rápidamente para atrapar al otro. Esta vez fue Aang el que me venció.

Te toca…- me invitó él. Medio sonreí.

Está bien… Cuando era pequeña, no me acuerdo exactamente de que broma le gasté a mi hermano, pero lo que si me acuerdo es que se vengó…Y cuando me estaba duchando, me quitó toda la ropa y cualquier cosa con la que me pudiese tapar…por lo que tuve que ir en pelotas hasta casa de Gran Gran a buscar algo que ponerme.

¡No fastidies!- Aang se doblaba de la risa, casi con lágrimas aflorando de sus lagrimales- ¡En el polo Sur! ¡Con el frío que pega!

Dímelo a mi…Esa no se la perdono.

Vale, sigamos…

Sin separar nuestras manos ni un momento, continuamos jugando alegremente, hasta que yo atrapé su pulgar bajo el mío.

Venga, otro secreto…Pero esta vez estira de la manta…Quiero algo más picante- declaré yo.

¿P-picante?- Aang parpadeó con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Simplemente, que sea interesante…

No sé que podría contarte de interesante sobre mi que no sepas ya…Oh, espera ¿Sabías que soy el Avatar?

Me eché a reír con ganas.

Tonto…- murmuré con una dulce sonrisa. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y aprovechando eso, hice pequeñas caricias circulares con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano. Como si no me diese cuenta. Le sentí estremecerse- Podrías contar…Algo sobre nosotros.

Tragó saliva sonoramente.

De nosotros…- repitió el en voz baja. Asentí, sin dejar de mirar su mano.

Ya que estamos los dos solos…

Está bien- carraspeó. - ¿Quieres saber un secreto sobre nosotros?- le miré y me sonrió suavemente- ¿Recuerdas la cueva de los enamorados? – mi corazón se disparó. Asentí- Pues en realidad yo…Sí quería besarte. Me moría por besarte, solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo…

Oh…De… ¿De verdad?- musité yo pestañeando, enrojecida. Aang asintió alegremente, esquivando mi mirada.

Y tan de verdad…Aunque creí que era algo evidente…

Para mi no tanto- declaré con un hilo de voz.

Bueno, vamos con otra…

De nuevo jugamos con nuestros dedos con gran rapidez y tuve la suerte de volver a ganarle.

Jope, hoy no es mi día…- se quejó Aang.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- sonreí yo.

Vale… ¿Sabías que antes de ir a ver al Gurú le tenía pánico a hacer fuego control?

Pestañeé. Esa no me la esperaba.

¿Por qué?

Me sentía mal- de improvisto, cubrió la mano que ya me tenía cogida con ambas y me besó los nudillos, casi provocándome un paro cardíaco- La última vez que cree fuego te dañé…Es algo que me ha atormentado muchísimo tiempo…

Oh, Aang…- me lamenté yo.- No tienes porque sentirte culpable por eso…Yo te perdoné ese mismo día.

¿De verdad?- preguntó con adorable ingenuidad. Sonreí.

Claro…

Vaya…Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Volvimos a juguetear con nuestros dedos, hasta que, finalmente, fue él quien me apresó el pulgar.

Dime algo…Que sea interesante también.

Entrecerré los ojos.

O sea, comprometido.

Sí, por favor- asintió alegremente. Bajé la mirada de nuevo hacia las sabanas.

¿Esto no saldrá de aquí, verdad?

Juro que no…Palabra de Avatar- prometió elevando la mano libre el alto.

Bien…- suspiré- No te vas a crear esto, pero…Mientras estabas inconsciente yo…Yo venía cada noche antes de irme a dormir y después de cambiarte el vendaje…Me quedaba mirándote…Durante horas.

Aang parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y me miró incrédulo.

¿Horas?

Y no exagero- admití yo, levemente sonrojada, centrando mi vista en los pliegues de mi capa…

Caramba…

Cuando me atreví a volver a mirarle, no pude sentirme más que sorprendida al verle con una enorme y complaciente sonrisa.

Pero… ¿Por qué sonríes? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¿Sabes que esto es algo parecido al acoso?

Bueno…Siendo tú, tienes permiso para acosarme siempre que quieras… - contestó alzando y bajando las cejas, insinuador.

Abrí la boca y, después de recuperarme de la impresión, no tuve más remedio que echarme a reír.

Estás loco…- solté entre carcajadas.

Oye Katara…Yo…Bueno…- empezó suavemente, cortándome la risa.

¿Sí?

Solo quería…Darte las gracias.

¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, rascándose la mejilla con la uña del índice.

Bueno, aparte de por lo que es evidente…Por eso de salvarme la vida, cuidarme y tal…También quería darte las gracias por todo lo demás.

No te entiendo- murmuré confusa- ¿Qué más he hecho?

Aang negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

No hace falta que hagas nada…Simplemente, al preocuparte por mi, al ser tan dulce y encantadora, tan cálida…Bueno, al ser, simplemente tú, consigues que el mundo entero parezca…maravilloso.

El aire se me cortó con una brusquedad abrumadora, tan repentinamente que un nudo de emociones contenidas creció en mi garganta, consiguiendo que mis ojos se sumergieran en una capa de agua lacrimógena. ¿Por qué tenía que decir cosas tan bonitas?

Parpadeé con ímpetu para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan por mis mejillas. Habría sido patético.

Oh, Aang- mi voz soltó un sonido notablemente agudo por culpa de la presión en mi cuello. Sonreí suavemente.- Exageras…Me tienes en un pedestal…

No exagero, soy realista. Sincero.

¿Eso va con segundas?- pregunté alzando una ceja burlescamente.

No te estoy presionando para que me cuentes nada…Pero te recuerdo que seguimos jugando.

Está bien.

De nuevo volvimos a juguetear con nuestros pulgares vivazmente, hasta que en un descuido suyo, agarré su dedo bajo el mío.

Tu turno- le invité yo.

Se me quedó mirando con repentina intensidad y yo hice lo mismo, reflejándome en los ojos que me observaban. A la luz de la luna, brillaban con un esplendor inusual y muy hermoso, dándole al gris un toque metálico, cegador y absorbente, como dos balsas hechas de pura plata.

No sé cuanto rato me quedé embobada ante esa imagen.

Te quiero- susurró él de repente, consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo respondiese a eso con un súbito temblor. El corazón castigaba con severidad las costillas. Creo que empecé hasta a marearme.

¿Eso es un secreto?- conseguí articular con voz ahogada. Él sonrió suavemente.

No…Pero me apetecía decírtelo- aclaró con dulzura.

Ah…- no se me ocurrió nada más. El oxigeno no llegaba a mi cerebro.

Katara…Tu…Bueno, es evidente que sabes lo que siento por ti- la sangre se concentró en mis pómulos, obligándome a apartar la mirada- Y…- Aang carraspeó nerviosamente, retorciendo los dedos en mi mano- Yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero aun así…Quiero que sepas que nunca me separaré de ti…- levanté la mirada y le sonreí con suavidad- Siempre me tendrás a tu lado…Como hermano pequeño, como amigo…No importa. Me conformo con verte cada día.

¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no volverás a dejarme?

Aang frunció el ceño, descolocado. Suspiré en profundidad y continué antes de que él pudiese contestar nada.

¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero…Mucho- el Avatar sonrió con un punto de tristeza, malinterpretando mi declaración. Lástima que en ese momento no tuviese valor para aclarársela- Y…Cuando pasó eso en Ba Sing Sé- tragué saliva con fuerza- Yo…Me lo pasé fatal…Creí que te perdería para siempre- me llevé una mano al corazón, recreando la sensación punzante de desesperación que me invadió al creerlo muerto- No recuerdo haber sentido jamás tal dolor.

Katara…- susurró él, entre impresionado y entristecido- Lo…Lo siento.

Negué con rapidez.

No es culpa tuya…Simplemente, prométeme que no volverá a pasar. Que no volverás a dejarme.

El sonrió con ternura.

Te lo prometo.

Bien…

No sé porque, en ese momento no pude contener las ganas de sentirlo más cerca de mí. Así que, antes de darme tiempo a acobardarme, solté la mano que había estado sosteniendo los últimos minutos y me arrastré hasta él, para apoyar con delicadeza la mejilla en su pecho, procurando no depositar el peso en ninguna zona que estuviese vendada de su torso.

Sentí como todo Aang se tensaba conteniendo un jadeo, para después dar rienda suelta a unos frenéticos latidos que iban peligrosamente veloces. Solté una risita.

Me encantaba sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón…Era la prueba irrefutable de que él realmente estaba ahí, a mi lado, y que no se volvería a separar de mi…Jamás.

Emmm…Esto es violento- tartamudeó él- Seguro que mi corazón va tan deprisa que podría ser la base de ritmos para alguna canción.

Me reí.

Sí…Para una rápida- susurré con los ojos cerrados.

Segundos después, desinfló el pecho y consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para rodearme la espalda en un abrazo. Su calor, su olor, se coló por cada poro de mi piel. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría quedarme ahí sin meterme en una situación comprometida? No me apetecía averiguarlo.

Aang…

¿Hmmm?

Creo que…Que ahora sí estoy preparada para contarte mi pesadilla.

Te escucho.

Suspiré. Me sentía demasiado bien, demasiado protegida, demasiado a gusto contra su pecho…Quizás ahí sí consiguiese librarme de la angustia nocturna.

Desde hace tres meses…Tengo cada noche la misma pesadilla. Siempre es lo mismo: Sueño con el momento en el que Azula te abatió…Una y otra vez.

Un ensordecedor silencio se apoderó del camarote.

Joder…- susurró Aang, conmocionado.- Realmente te afectó.

Sí…

Pero yo estoy aquí- para demostrármelo me apretó aun con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Sonreí- Y te he prometido que no me volveré a ir. No tienes porque preocuparte más.

Ya lo sé- resoplé, frustrada- Eso es lo que me da rabia. Sé que ahora ya estas bien y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de tener esa horrible pesadilla.

Levanté la mirada levemente, centrándola en sus ojos grises.

¿Tu porque crees que será?

Pues…Quizás tu subconsciente quiere decirte algo.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué soy masoquista, tal vez?

Aang se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No…Pero no sé, quizás te hayas guardado demasiado dolor para ti sola…Quizás necesitas, simplemente liberarte…Dejarlo ir.

¿Dejarlo ir?- repetí frunciendo el ceño. Aang asintió mirándome con ternura.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me aplicó un suave y desgarrador beso en la frente, haciéndome estremecer.

Está bien si lloras…

Separé bruscamente el labio inferior del superior al oír aquello…Y al ser consciente de que era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba.

No me hizo falta nada más…Como si mi organismo le hubiese dado la razón antes que yo misma, mis ojos se inundaron bruscamente en un mar de lágrimas que, esta vez sí, fueron liberadas en un torrente imparable a través de mis mejillas.

Solté todo lo que llevaba dentro: Todo el miedo que llegué a sentir, todo el dolor, toda la desesperación, ocultando mi cara en el pecho de Aang, temblando por los espasmos de los sollozos.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a acariciarme el cabello amablemente, durante largos y largos minutos…Hasta que finalmente, ya no quedó más llanto dentro de mí.

¿Qué tal te sientes ahora?- me preguntó cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio. Me analicé a mi misma.

Bien- levanté la cabeza de su pecho y sonreí, limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas que habían quedado en mi rostro. Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta- Sorprendentemente bien…

Aang sonrió también.

¿Lo ves?

Vaya…Si que era fácil la solución- apreté los labios- Siento haberte despertado por una tontería así.

No te preocupes…Ya sabes que estoy a tu deposición…Yo y mi cuarto, todas las noches que quieras.

Me ruboricé y pestañeé, sorprendida ante el tono de su voz. Había sonado sugerente.

¡Oye! ¿Desde cuando eres tú tan descarado?

Aang bostezó sin disimulo, cosa que me hizo reír.

Solo cuando tengo sueño.

Vale, en ese caso te dejaré dormir- sonreí yo, levantándome de la cama.

Le ayudé a tumbarse con muchísima delicadeza, procurando que no se hiciera daño en las heridas. Le cubrí con las mantas y acaricié suavemente su mejilla.

Gracias Aang. Por todo.

No hay de que…

Me despedí de él con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

¡Eh! ¡Y vuelve cuando quieras!...Especialmente si es de noche- murmuró él con voz burlona.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia él, mirándolo de arriba abajo. ¿Aquel enano me estaba intentando seducir? ¿Ponerme nerviosa? Bien, a ese juego podíamos jugar dos. Sonreí sugerentemente.

Claro que lo haré…Aang, ¿Sabes cuantos pasos hay de mi cama a la tuya?- él alzó las cejas y esperó la respuesta, expectante- Solo 17…Y de tu cama a la mía, muchos menos…

Le guiñé el ojo pícaramente, provocando que la mandíbula se le descolgara y que un llamativo rubor ocupara sus mejillas. Me reí.

Hasta mañana…

Y salí de la habitación, dejándolo totalmente atolondrado. Mientras caminaba alegremente por el pasillo, empecé a tararear una canción sin darme cuenta…

Esa noche me quedaron dos cosas claras.

La primera, que hiciese lo que hiciese, jamás podría dejar de amar a Aang…

Y la segunda es que estaba claro que ya no volvería a tener pesadillas…


End file.
